Gol D. Sid
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Gol D. Sid is a pirate hailing from Karate Island in South Blue though his mother was originally from Loguetown. He is the biological cousin of the deceased Portgas D. Ace and is considered to be a brother of sorts by Monkey D. Luffy. He is the son of Gol D. Roger's cousin sister and thus one of the last surviving living blood relatives of the late Pirate King. He is known by the epithet Orange-Haired Sid due to his bright orange hair. Appearance Sid is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Sid has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is also very handsome and has a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Orange colored hair frames his angular face on both sides, almost covering up his dark brown eyes. He is almost always seem with a smile on his face which makes him a very friendly and approachable appearance. He is normally wears loose trousers cut a little below the below the knee with a pair of sandals on his feet. Above this he wears a light blue tee-shirt with a white jacket with a hoodie above the shirt. He also sometimes wears a black waistcoat above the jacket. He also wears a small crystal pendant around his neck. Sid's most striking feature is the color of his orange hair, where his nick-name 'Orange Haired Sid' comes from. Personality Sid is a calm, collected and thoughtful person who rarely looses his temper and is almost always smiling. He has a kind heart and is known to known to put his all into any enterprise that he starts. He is also slightly lazy and is slow to get interested in any activity. But when aroused he will put his entire heart and soul into the task at hand until he is convinced that he has done everything within his limits to accomplish the task. Though he is kind, he is blunt while speaking to people and will often speak out out other people's weaknesses and delusions irrespective of how much that might disturb or hurt them. He believes that by doing so he is giving them the opportunity to improve themselves and is showing greater kindness to them than by lying to them. He believes that by letting them live a lie you can only grant them temporary happiness and as soon as the bubbles of their delusions break their happiness will be gone. On the other hand telling them the truth will cause them some grief now but will grant them greater happiness and satisfaction in the long run. At the same time it will also make them stronger. Sid is a great follower of justice and honor and so can be classified as a Peace Main type of pirate. His desire to became a great pirate stems from his desire for fun and adventure rather than any lust for treasure. He is of the belief that if a person throws away their honor then he or she is living but a half and empty life. Its his belief that a person's honor will always allow them to live with their heads held high and this will provide them with a strength to overcome any kind of hardship that life throws their way. He also believes that one kind act must be repaid by another. Thus he believes that a person must always fulfill their debts to another no matter how that debt was earned in the first place. Thus even if an enemy lets you live for another day, whether this be out of kindness, pity or simply orders, one should show that enemy a similar kindness when given the chance. It's his staunch belief that a person should treat others in the same way he expects to be treated by them. Because of this he always tries to be helpful to the people around him and provide any aid that he can. Even if the person may never repay his kindness or might not even be aware of his aid, he will always try to help them. This is due to his belief that ever kind act ever will some day come back to them. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Characters